


Bra and panties night

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin welcomes Roxy home after a difficult mission.





	Bra and panties night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and that you had a great time during the holidays :D

Merlin is in the kitchen when he hears the front door open and close followed by what is the unmistakable sound of someone just dropping on the floor.

Making sure the oven is closed -- he’s had too many close call lately with fire in the kitchen to just drop everything -- he then walks to the hallway, unsurprised to see Roxy sitting on the ground with her back leaning into the door, eyes closed.

“I take it was a hard one?” He voices it like a question, but they both know it’s not.

Roxy groans non-committedly and probably attempts to shrug but it’s only the months of dating her that allows Merlin to give an intent to whatever it she does with her shoulders.

He kneels in front of her and she opens her eyes a tiny bit, a tired smile spreading on her lips at his sight. He smiles in return and leans close to press his lips against her forehead.

“Poor lass. Want me to carry you to the couch?”

He always asks, never assumes. Roxy is a proud woman and even if she wasn’t, Merlin would never take control away from her. Not here, not where she’s supposed to feel safe.

“Fuck, yes please.”

He kisses the tip of her nose before doing exactly what he suggested, as always charmed by her potty mouth, even if exhaustion makes it pretty tame right now. She can give even the most seasoned spies a run for their money in profanities and casual swearing and he absolutely _loves_ it. Loves _her_.

Once she is comfortable on the couch, he reaches for the throw blanket before stopping himself.

“Do you want to be naked under there?” It’s not anything he understands, but for some reason, Roxy delights in walking around naked or in only her undergarments whenever she’s home and doesn’t need to be going anywhere else for the day. Not that he’s complaining. He likes watching her being so comfortable in his home, in _their_ home, and knowing her, she likes that he’s watching.

“Ugh. It’s a bra and panties night.” She decides after a moment and goes to reach for the buttons on her jacket when Merlin stops her.

“Let me?”

She nods as enthusiastically as she can and closes her eyes again as she lets him do all the hard work. She’s deceptively strong for someone so petite and she’s won practically all of the friendly matches she’s been issued by other agents, but right now, she lets him do as he pleases, lets him raise her arms and legs and does absolutely nothing to help him.

Once she’s down in only her bra and panties like she wanted, he reaches again for the blanket and wraps it around her.

She whines in the back of her throat and makes a grab at him. He lets her drag him closer for a lazy kiss, but pushes when he feels the hint of a tongue at his lips.

“Let me get dinner first. Then, if you’re still not hungry, we’ll make out.”

The moan she makes at the mention of food is nearly pornographic and enough to let him know that if they do snog later, it won’t be before they’ve eaten.

It suits him fine. Now that she’s back safely in his arms and he doesn’t have to worry anymore, his appetite his back too.


End file.
